


highschool is shit

by treeboy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, as michael would probably say, it gon be lit, strap in for a slow burn fic ey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeboy/pseuds/treeboy
Summary: What if Jeremy overheard Michael in the bathroom, what if Jeremy initiated getting rid of the Squip himself to keep from hurting his best friend any further. This is an AU where Jeremy gets Michael's help to get rid of the Squip, a slow burn boyf riends fanfic. Swear it's better than this summary.





	highschool is shit

"Get out of my way you loser!"

The last word echoed in Jeremy's head, shaky fingers downing another bottle of beer as he tried to silence the voice in his head. He can't believe he'd said that, he'd said it and meant it which was worse. A part of him had actually thought Michael was a loser, that he was nothing more than an annoyance. He'd said the Squip was bad, that the Squip was just trying to control him and that he had to get rid of it he-- he couldn't of let him say those things, they weren't true. How could it be? The Squip was going to make him cool, it was going to make him popular for once in his miserable life. No way could it be a bad thing. 

He'd forsaken the red solo cups hours ago, in favor for the source. All he wanted was to get wasted, at least enough to get some peace and quiet for once. To actually think about what had happened without the influence of the Squip. What he'd said. 

'Jeremy you can't ignore me forever, I'm in your _head._ ' The smooth tone of the squip echoed throughout his mind, the words sounding muffled and far away; thank god the alcohol was working. At this point Jeremy just wanted to be left alone, to sulk in his own time without having to listen to all the ways he sucked. He already did a good enough job of hating himself without the Squip adding to it. Anyone who treated their best bud like a disposable rag deserved nothing more than misery, he didn't even deserve to be cool. 

A dull thud sounded from beside him, hazy blue eyes glancing down to inspect what had happened; oh, he'd dropped his beer. That was a shame, he was really enjoying his fifth, sixth-- maybe seventh he'd lost count, bottle. Oh well, he was probably drunk enough to finally spend some thinking time by himself without the Squips input. Now he could figure out how to get rid of it for once and for all. 

Michael was in pain, his best friend thought it was better off that he was _dead_ and that was something Jeremy just couldn't leave alone. What's worse is that he'd caused that train of thought, he'd heard Michael in the bathroom after he'd left he-- he should have charged in right then, but he didn't have the strength to. He had to have some time to think, to block out the voice in his head long enough to make his own decision. More importantly he had to go and apologize to Michael before it was too late. 

_ _ _ _ _

"Jeremy what the actual fuck it's three in the morning," A very disgruntled Michael leaned against the door frame, hair a mess and glasses askew as he glared up at Jeremy. Like everyone, the man needed his beauty sleep and he didn't really appreciate getting woken up by the very person he'd been trying to forget for the past six hours. 

Jeremy let a sheepish half smile spread onto his lips, looking past Michael into the living room as a silent plead to come inside. After all he'd just walked a half mile in a drunken haze to get here, in fact he was pretty sure he looked like he'd just rolled out of a ditch filled with self loathing and possibly sticks-- honestly he wasn't quite sure how his hair had managed to attract so many dead leaves and twigs, sure he'd fallen a few times on the way over but c'mon. His head looked like it was trying to pass off as a really crappy bush. 

Michael stared at him for a few moments, lips pressed together as if he was keeping himself from snapping. After a pause, he nodded slowly; stepping aside in order for Jeremy to stumble over the threshold. He kept his eyes on him, closing the door quietly while fixing his glasses. 

"What do you want." Michaels voice was colder than the usual laid back warmth it held, arms crossed over his chest as he held Jeremy's gaze with uninterested eyes. It hurt to see his best friend so... distant, angry-- not that it wasn't expected, Jeremy deserved it. With everything he'd done to him over the past few weeks, ignoring him, calling him a loser and throwing him to the side like some useless rag doll. 

Stop it Jeremy, snap out of your pitiful self loathing for a minuet to focus on why you're really here. Squeezing his eyes shut to fight off an on coming headache, definitely not tears that would be ridiculous and very uncool. 

"I... Michael I was a total ass I'm sorry, I-I haven't been myself lately ya know? And I just-- I didn't mean--" The words came out in one quick slur, words crammed together as he tried to get out what he needed to say. He felt like there was a time limit, like the squip would come back any moment and stop him from making things right. That he'd feel a shock and hear that annoying snicker and watch as Michael disappears again. He doesn't want that, he doesn't want to keep going on without his player two. He.. he needs help, he needs Michael's help. "I don't want you to-to disappear, I don't want _any_ of this anymore I was stupid, I hurt you I can't-" 

"Shit Jer, are you drunk?" Michael took a step forward, setting his hands on Jeremy's shoulders to get a better look at his face. The cold tone was gone, now only worry replaced it. Jeremy tensed at the touch, his first instinct to get away from Michael in case the Squip came back and decided to do something about it. But he stayed in place, biting his lip before nodding once sharply in reply. 

"Maybe, but Michael listen you were right about the Squip okay. I-I need to get rid of it, I can't-" A sharp pain split through Jeremy's head, hissing at the sensation as he quickly brought a hand up to press against his forehead. 

'Jeremy, haven't I told you you can't get rid of me? _I'm in your head._ ' 

Another pain ripped through him, this one causing a cry to leave his lips; eyes squeezed shut. No, no he was still drunk why was the Squip back so soon? The strength in his knees left, body crumbling to lean against Michael as he tried to keep from screaming. He wasn't going to let the Squip have control again, he wasn't willing to let him win this easily. For Michales sake he wasn't going to let some evil floppy disk tell him what to do again. He couldn't let his.. he couldn't let him get hurt again. 

\------

"Jer--" Michael quickly caught Jeremy, lowering them both to the ground as he wrapped his arms around him. Okay, this was definitely not what he'd expected to happen tonight of all nights. If someone had told him Jeremy Heere would show up wasted to his house at three in the morning after treating him like shit just to apologize well-- He probably would have hoped it was true, but he wouldn't actually... shit, this was actually happening. 

"Jeremy hey, can you hear me? Jer!" He gently shook Jeremy's shoulder, getting nothing but a quiet whimper as a reply. Okay, well this wasn't good. He couldn't just call an ambulance and expect them to believe that a super computer was currently making his best friends life a living hell- both of their lives a living hell. There wasn't a magical antidote to getting rid of a super computer from hell. No this.. he had to fix this himself. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Michael managed to climb back onto his feet; holding Jeremy's unconscious body by the arms. Unfortunately the height difference made moving him a bit difficult, he just had to get him to the basement and then he could start researching a way to get rid of Mr. Floppy disk. Jeremy would probably wake up with a few bruises, but at least he was trying his best. 

"Alright buddy, it's okay," Michael breathed softly, eyes softening as he stared down at his best friend- just his best friend, he had eyes for Christine Michael don't get too excited. "I'll.. I'll fix this, I got you."

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  Okay Chapter one out of the way! Now for Michael to make an entrance and shove some Mountain Dew Red down Jeremy's throat-- Or you know, at least help Jeremy get rid of the super computer from hell. 
>> 
>> Comments are welcome!  
> 


End file.
